Narumiya Mei
Narumiya Mei is a second year student of Inashiro Industrial. Mei is a southpaw pitcherleft-handed pitcher and the ace of the Inashiro Industrial baseball team. He is considered the No. 1 southpaw of the Kanto region. Character Mei is confident in himself. He seriously believes that he is entitled to being somewhat selfish because he’s a pitcher. He actually dislikes practicing, but makes fair effort when he deems particular training to be necessary for him. But during their loss prior to the series, Mei has realized how much effort he needs to exert in order to cope with the mistake he did causing the loss of his team. Although he seems spoiled outside, he takes his opponents seriously, making him one of the most difficult and best pitcher in Kantou. He mostly focuses in opponents he takes an interest in, specifically skilled batters or pitchers. Among the opposing team he acknowledges are; Tetsuya Yuki, the only member of Seidou who hit his pitch during his first year, and Miyuki Kazuya the catcher he hoped to recruit upon graduating Junior High. He gets very pleased when acknowledged or complimented by Miyuki. Outside of pitching, Mei has a very bubbly,airheaded,and somewhat childish personality. He acts somewhat lazy, but is actually only focused and puts an effort on what he's interested in. Relationships Miyuki Kazuya Mei and Miyuki have high regard for each others abilities as a pitcher and catcher, respectively. During Junior High, Mei invited Miyuki (along with other players from various senior leagues) to go to Inashiro together and form the ultimate team. Miyuki however, declined this offer in favor of Seido High and preferring to be an opponent to an all star team. Mei in turn accepted Miyuki's decision, however, telling Miyuki that he won't care even if Miyuki regrets going to Seido.Chapter 149. Despite playing for different teams, both appears to be friendly with each other. Mei, probably is the only known character (for there were also unknown characters at the start of the series) to address Miyuki with his given name 'Kazuya'. Both also seem to know each other well. During the summer Koshien championships, Miyuki comments on Mei's character during an interview for putting an innocent front stating that that's not Mei's real character.Chapter 200. During the Fall Tournament Championship, Mei quickly notices Miyuki's injury commenting that the latter is not on his best condition whilst the Seido players, with Kuramochi as an exception, noticed it later.Chapter 377. Harada Masatoshi Harada was Mei's batterymate until the former retired. Mei often tease Harada when the latter fails to fulfill his duty as Inashiro's 4th batter (such as being unable to score runs), much to Harada's annoyance. As a battery, Mei follows Harada's leads without question. Despite Mei's arrogance and spoiled nature, Harada has showed to be very patient with him and believes in Mei's talent and skill as a pitcher. Tadano Itsuki Mei's kouhai and current batterymate. Mei thinks of Tadano as not flexible,'way too stubborn', and cheeky. Despite this however, Mei sometimes gives Tadano advice on what calls to make during a game.Chapter 315. Skills Pitcher’s data Speed: 5 (out of 5) Control: 5 (out of 5) Stamina: 4 (out of 5) Slider: Lv4 Forkball: Lv4 Changeup: Lv5 Player Statistics Defence: 5 (out of 5). Shoulder - 5 Running: 4 (out of 5) Physical strenght: 3 (out of 5) Mental strength: 3 (out of 5) Batting: 3 (out of 5). Contact - 3, power - 3 Other *He is the youngest child to a family with two older sisters. *Players he admires: Enatsu Yutaka. *During his senior league days he contacted the players he took a liking to, wanting to gather all of them at the same high school in order to make the strongest team. Quotes *"Even if I die, I will never allow myself to become a pitcher who gets on the mound expecting to lose runs."Narumiya's thoughts in chapter 171. *"Once again...until I stand on that stage...once again...my summer will not begin-''"Chapter 181. *"''I don't think that we will lose here at all..."Narumiya to his teammates, Chapter 180. Gallery Narumiya.png|Mei is happy tumblr_n1363bwylp1skvtnto1_250.gif tumblr_n1363bwylp1skvtnto2_250.gif mZK8rAX.png|ACE References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inashiro High School Category:Pitcher